Rainaid's Claiming
by Knight's Queen
Summary: At the Baltane Festival Tristan is chosen by the goddess to claim the preistess Rainaid. MATURE in content- You have been WARNED


**Disclaimer: As always... it's just for pleasure and fun..no money exchanges anywhere..and I own only what you do not recognise from the movie..**

**Hi there... just a one shot hope you enjoy..**

**WARNING EXTREMELY MATURE... if you are offended DO NOT READ...!**

**On the night of the Beltane Fires it was not uncommon to celebrate with a "roll in the hay", which was thought of both as a nice way to pass the time between lovers, and a fertility ritual...planting ..new crops.. new live stock..birth.. and fertilization... In the God Mythos of many pagans traditions, this is thought to be the time when the God emerges into manhood. In the mythos of the Holly King and the Oak King, this is a time during which the Oak King still reigns...so with that I run with a little artisic licsence and fun...(information on beltane found from an article in the examiner online)**

**SO it is at the Beltane festival and the goddess has chosen a virgin (Rainaid is her name) to be guarded by her high preistess Sileas until the night of the festival. Through Sileas the goddess choses a Knight to bed with the virgin in hopes that she will be with child. To ensure she does conceieve the other Knight's bed with her as well. **

**Enjoy...**

The scout entered the room and walked quietly over to the chair near the hearth and sat. The sight of her drew his eyes since there were no covers that shielded her from view as she lay on the bed. The servants had prepared her perfectly, followed Sileas' instructions to the letter. Rainaid was laid out there on massive bed, her snow white flesh intensified against the dark furs, and her dark fire auburn hair fanned out and above her. A warm fire was burning brightly in the room's large fireplace, kept her warm since she was merely wearing a night shift made of thin cotton. The servants had brought her there just after the choosing and had lovingly prepared her for the claiming rights. It was after all the compilation of Beltane.

From his seat by the fire Tristan watched her, planned his joys for the night. It was the greatest honor to be chosen by the goddess to claim the virgin priestess on the Beltane. He snorted to himself in disbelief that he had been chosen. Not that he was lesser of a man or Knight, but there were many others far younger and to him more handsome.

His head dropped and braids shook. Had it not been for an emergency, Lancelot would have had this honor. He growled deeply within his chest and an almost delightful chuckle rolled up to his lips. Fair play he thought. The universe was indeed fair. Lancelot, that fucking bastard, had only just recently lain with the scout's own woman. Desired her now, had more feelings for her than he had expected or had right to, wanted _his_ woman to be his love slave, his and his alone. Had told her as much and demanded that she rid herself of the scout. The nerve of that fucking bastard! The scout raised his head slowly, golden amber orbs turned dark and deathly as they came upon the virgin. He smiled thinking to himself he would be sure to detail the evening to Lance and the pleasure he missed out on.

He glared at the girl laid before him, looked forward to seeing her reaction to this situation. He knew the reaction his death spectre glare had on people, especially woman, especially young virginal girls. It always delighted him to watch as realization sank in, and the fear and helplessness took over.

Rainaid stirred as she watched the death dealing scout. She had heard of his reputation for the skills and love of killing he had. She heard the tales of his looming. She was suddenly frightened yet strangely excited. He heard a faint whimper and groaned. He had to admit she was very enticing so very young and pure. He could feel the animal in him leap forth. And he hungered.

He moved over toward the bed and sat down near her head. He slowly bent over and kissed her soft inner ear as he whispered.

T- "Welcome, his priestess."

It was then he heard a hitch in her breath, and watched joyously as her small firm breasts with their hard nipples heaved under the thin cotton shift. She looked exquisite lying there, waiting for whatever was about to happen. Her long auburn hair was spread out over the pillow that her head had been carefully placed upon. Her shift barely covered her knees, and it rode up as she playfully squirmed away from him. He smiled wickedly as it revealed a tantalizing glimpse of her slender bare legs all the way to the hips. He growled huskily at the sight of her virginal flesh. The knowledge that no man had ever touched her; ever had her began to excite him even beyond his own realization. He could feel his desire hardened and constrain within his leathers.

He thought about telling her some kind tender words to help relax her, but decided to wait as he very much enjoyed the way she trembled like a frightened forest creature. It excited him the way that she reacted to him, like prey to the hunter. He licked his lips as he watched her small round tits heave as her rapid breaths almost forced them up out of the top of the shift. He smiled and growled as his eyes scanned her flesh noted the goose bumps on her legs and wondered how far up they went. He moved in a little closer as his desire to warm her legs up for her was evident. Tristan ran calloused finger tips lightly down her arm, she squirmed slightly causing him to then lean in to kiss her on the lips; hoping her lips would part so that he could briefly taste her tongue. She was young and inexperienced and such a pleasure was denied him, he snarled and muttered in his native tongue.

Snarls turned to into a triumphant chuckle as she softly moaned which made her more timid. He drew himself closer for he knew they would come. He kissed her cheek softly, letting her know he could be gentle. Her body shuddered and a slight soft giggle escaped her ruby red lips as his whiskers wisped across her skin.

R- "Have mercy on me my lord for I am not experienced in the ways of pleasuring a man."

He bit her neck lightly, and growled into her ear.

T- "I may have mercy, but you will be mine, if only for this short while."

He began to lick and nibble on her neck possessively, ignored her movements to escape his mouth. He groaned heavily as he watched her nipples hardened in response to his touch. He was certain her body desired a man. She was gasping now so the scout took quick advantage of her open mouth, thrust his tongue in and tasted her sweetness. Long slender fingers began to untie her shift with one hand, as other held her head still so that he could fest on her sweet delicious mouth. Within moments his hand began to roam over her entire body. First he parted her shift exposed her small but full breasts that arched to be suckled. He smiled as her body rose to meet him. But he showed no mercy to the young virgin as his hand slowly inched the hem of her shift upwards. His eyes followed her legs to the girlish curves of her hips. He felt delighted that her inner core was hidden behind a mound of thick fiery soft curls. Smiled as he continued to raise the shift exposed her navel, growled and hiss in his native tongue as she raised it up in offering before him slightly, so tempting with its softness and ripe young flesh. His own breath was hard and deep and he could bare it no longer as he tore the shift from her body, ripping it in two so that he could glory in the complete vision of her naked beauty. He longed to explore every inch of her, and ready her, before he ravished and claimed her virginity.

He reviled the fact that her body arched up to meet him as he traced paths along it with both his hands and tongue as he sampled warm flesh. The scout purposely teased her breasts into arousal, before he took each nipple between his teeth suckled and nipped them harshly, Growled when he evoked a cry of pain even as he saw some moisture appear at the sides of her eyes. Her hips rocked in invitation even as the words "_nay my lord"_ slipped from between her lips. Her warm skin beneath his hands, was almost as if it was heated from inside. Her desire was starting to overcome her fear even as she resisted.

Oddly his hands quivered slightly as he slipped them between her thighs. His eyes rolled back in his head and a deep husky grown released as he slipped long slender fingers over her waiting pussy. It was moist from his earlier attentions. She sighed at the touch, but tried to bring her legs together, he chuckled at the thought.

Then his demeanor changed as he grasped one of her legs and held it still, letting his other hand remain safely on her pussy. Growled in her ear hissing as he slid a finger in, howled as he confirmed her virginal state. How wonderful this was going to be, claiming her, feeling her with his sticky seed until she could barely walk.

R- "Please don't!" she cried. "I've never..." Her voice trailed off as he removed his finger and got up from the bed.

He returned to the chair by the fire, and sat down to watch, oddly he enjoyed her attempts to hide herself. He snarled once again spoke in his native tongue as he removed his clothes, not bothering to fold them but merely discarded them beside the chair in a pile. She gasped as she saw him and scurried to the top of the bed as he sat back on the chair and stroked himself, firming his self for her as he anticipated what was to come.

Finally he rose and moved over to the bed again.

T- "I don't plan to hurt you, Rainaid…I only plan to just please you,"

He caressed her face, before kissing her again. This was a more subtle touch, just a mere breath of her scent. He bent his head to her pussy, closed his eyes as he drank in her musk. Then slowly he licked and probed at her with his tongue, tasted her juices as he thirsted to claim her. The scout growled as he heard her moan, smiled as he looked up to see her head shake from side to side in denial of what was happening to her. His eyes darkened as his mouth seized her clit between his teeth. Groaned deep within his chest as he drew it up and lashed it with his tongue. Her legs fell open further, as her muscles trembled from this new found attention. Skillfully he spread her with his fingers, fully exposing her pink moist clit out into the open. He bit it, causing her to scream as a spark shot through her body. She screamed again. He howled as the amount of juice flowed from her pussy doubled. He buried his face deep in her and enjoyed her musky feminine taste. He could sense by her reactions that her body was excited as well. With his free hand he pinched and twisted her nipples, which filled his need to hear her cry out again. Rainaid bucked against his mouth, and her tits swelled beneath his hands. Her body was clearly ready for him, even if experience wasn't.

Her groans became more pleasurable now as she succumbed to his attentions. The scout rubbed his thick hard cock along her inner thighs, teased her clit with its head as he hovered over her. He slowly lifted her ankles and placed her legs on either side of his head on his shoulders. He smiled sharply as he looked down marveling at the sight of her raised bare white flesh was there for his use. He rubbed his cock back and forth along her glistening slit, moistening the sides of his cock. He squeezed his cock and watched with delight as her eyes opened wide when she saw the pearl colored moisture oozed out.

He sensed her lack of inexperience because he could feel her start to relax. It seemed she thought that this was all there was to sex! She sighed, grateful that it was almost over, hoping he'd shown her mercy. He laughed at her playfully as she pouted at him. Her pouting turned to moans once again as he slipped three fingers deep in her while he stroked his cock readying himself to claim her. He groaned hard at how tight she was. He removed his fingers and she whimpered. Bit his lower lip as he pressed his throbbing tip slowly into her opening, and then started to push it in. She screamed and clawed at him as he broke her through her maidenhair. He continued to slowly ease himself in an inch at a time, letting her grow and accustom herself to thickness and length. She trembled beneath him, even as her screams subsided. She was crying now, but he knew that soon she'd give in to the pleasures he had brought her.

Once he was sheathed all the way into her, he held himself steady on his knees, braced himself holding tight to her thighs that pressed against his chest. His eyes closed tight as he felt her pulse and expand around his cock. Slowly he leant down on top her, he released her legs, wanting her to join him in the act, guided her to wrapped her legs around him. She dropped them unconsciously over his thighs, pulling herself against him as she did. This enabled him to slide a bit further in due to her motions. Rainaid's gasps were more intense now, as if her own hunger for desire grew once again.

Tristan gently moved in and out of her, feeling her roll into him in rhythm with each of his thrusts. He started to seduce her with his cock, sought to have her join in the act. He lowered his head shielded them with his long dark mane as he kissed and licked at her neck and ears. His hands kneaded her breasts and twisted her nipples. The speed of his thrusts soon increased, as he plunged deeper into her with each stroke. Her legs rose to meet his swordsmen hips.

He began to really take her now, pulled all the way out before ramming himself back in all the way to the balls. The scout really slammed into her hard now. The harder he slammed into her, the louder she moaned in ecstasy. This pleasured him, excited him. He grabbed her legs again and pulled them up so that her ass rose up off the bed. He got back up onto his knees and really began to plunge into her, battered her pussy beneath him unmercifully.

He could hear her cries become soft whimpers as she gave into him, gave herself over to his powerful penetrations. _Goddess_ he screamed within but she was so fucking tight! He could barely contain himself; he wanted to send his seed deep within her again. He grunted and hissed as he felt her young tight pussy start to tighten around him. She let him know she was close to coming herself. Rainaid tossed and buck beneath him again and again. She writhed hard as she began to come. He could not contain himself and before he knew it he came as well, spurted load after load of his seed deep within her as his head dropped back and he roared louder than he had ever before.

Screamed her name into the night like the wild animal he was. He was buried hilt deep into her all the way to his balls, and he held her hips.

He kept her tight to him as he was the first to master her pussy claiming her for the first time. He started to move in and out of her once more, knew she was ready to come again, thoroughly despoiled her and made her the priestess she was detained to be.

He felt her respond to him, and knew she'd be an eager vessel for those who would follow him tonight. She had been a good student as she absorbed everything he gave and taught her; ever-ready to please his brethren with her body. Her pussy was so warm and moist that he knew she was enjoyed it, even as her cries grew softer, her voice going hoarse as she shouted his name from her lips. He pulled out of her and came all over her navel and breasts. He wanted to see the shock as she truly saw what had been inside her.

He kissed her deeply, savored the sweetness of her mouth. He wanted her to lick him clean, but he didn't know how she would react to that.

His head dropped to his chest for he now knew the feeling that raged through Lance. For he had the very desire that he wanted to keep her as a plaything for his self, not have to share this red haired beauty with his brethren. But alas he knew that he'd never get to enjoy her so delightfully and thoroughly again.

He moved up the bed so that he was seated by her head with his cock in his hand. He ran his thumb across her lips, reveled in their moisture. He dipped his fingers into her juices and brought them back up to her mouth. Traced them on her lips in hopes she would suck and taste them. He smiled deeply and bit his lower lip when her plump lips parted and she took his fingers into her mouth. _Oh, but she was good_ he thought as looked up at him for reassurance that she was pleasing him. He growled at her willingness to serve him, as he brought his cock closer to her mouth and placed it between her lips. She let him gradually slip it in, widening her lips to take in his full thickness and length. Deep dark emerald eyes looked up at him quizzically as she sought to learn what he wanted from her.

T- "Lick me Rainaid," his eyes closed "suck me clean," he whispered to her.

His fingers tangled in dark ginger strands as he began to slide in and out of her mouth, fucked it as he had her pussy. He pulled her head back by the hair, arched her neck so that he could push his cock deep into her throat. Hissed and snarled in Sarmatian as she kept his whole cock encased in her warmth and wetness. Gradually he moved his self over her so that his mouth was above her wet pussy, and his hips were angled to enter her mouth ever deeper. He smiled as her hips rose up with each roll of his hips. The scout bit her clit, again caused her to cry out, opening her mouth wider. He began to thrust harder to really fuck her mouth now, used her unmercifully. He sucked her feverishly with his mouth, teased her back up into full arousal. He felt her buck and writhe beneath him. He found pleasure in her struggle to take what he was doing to her.

He inhaled deep as the juices flowed from her pussy now, making it extra-slippery and ready for use again. He slipped all of his fingers deep into her and he could feel her pulse around him with need. He felt his seed build again in his balls. He was near release again, _goddess but she made this easy_. As he started to come, to empty his seed down her throat, he noted that she spread her legs wide for him. He smiled as she groaned and she dug her heels against the bed and rose up to meet him, forced his finger all the way to the knuckles. It was not long before he could sense an orgasm building up in her again, and wanted to feel her come around his cock once more. Tristan pulled his dripping wet cock head out of her ravaged mouth and switched his body's position again, lining swordsmen hips up with virginal small hips.

Rainaid moaned with regret when his took his cock out of her, but soon sighs of ecstasy spilled from her lips as he filled her with hard cock. The death dealing scout held her thighs close together as he fucked her like a woman now, gave himself completely and he selfishly took everything while she begged for more.

He drove deep and hard into her, sent her deep into the furs with the force of each thrust. He and he alone owned her with his hard cock. His back arched and his head dropped back between his shoulder blades as he once again spilled his seed into her again, filled her till she overflowed. Their mixed liquids spilled out and coated her thighs with hot stickiness. She spasmed around him again as her fingers raked his chest leaving marks of deep red. Rainaid's eyes fluttered shut as exhaustion took over her body. She was spent as was he. He had used her and they were both spent from their coupling.

He moved to lie beside her, pulled thick furs over them and he gently caressed her and stroked the curves that had pleased him so much. With the crook of his finger he tilted her head back and kissed her in gratitude for all they had experienced together. He knew he would not be her last lover but he had been her first. Thankful to the goddess that he was the one to teach her all the pleasures of the flesh; tutor her in her growing knowledge of the sexual arts. He held her close and tight. He knew his time with her was short. That there were others just waiting to have the chance to lay with the priestess. But for now, she was his alone.

**Now go take a cold shower!**


End file.
